The Next Morning
by DCflame
Summary: Princess Tutu wakes up in a bedroom that's not hers... TutuXMytho (no lemon)


She was aware of nothing but warmth and darkness. There was warmth all around her, and softness against her skin.

Mmm… There was a different sort of softness to her right. She brought up her hand and gently touched it with her fingertips.

It was smooth and warm and taut… Her eyes opened slowly, eyelashes fluttering like a swan's wing. It was…

Her eyes opened further, and her gaze trailed upwards until they met with a face.

It was the face of a beautiful person. His eyelashes were black and luxurious, still in the midst of slumber. And his hair was shockingly white… She smiled. He was so handsome…

Then the memories of the night came back to her, and she abruptly sat upright. She was… In a bedroom. And… It was not hers. She looked down at herself. She was entwined in a white sheet. Her bare skin was revealed under it. She bunched the material up about herself, having realized that she was unclothed.

To the right, he remained asleep. She stared at him in amazement.

She reached out with hesitant fingers and brushed over his arm again. He stirred, his eyelashes quivering.

Clapping her hand over her mouth in anxiety, she leapt off the bed and landed smoothly on the wooden floor, her footsteps naught but quiet taps.

Dragging the sheet with her, she backed away silently and turned to look for a way out. It was fairly dim inside. She treaded to the window and pulled the curtains back. Golden early morning sunlight fell through dark clouds, scattering wide shadows over the world.

She let the curtains fall back into place and slowly glided to the doorway. There was a wooden door at the end… She twisted the doorknob slowly (so it wouldn't creak) and opened it.

A hallway, identical to the ones in the dorm.

She shut it quickly. So she was in the dormitory… The boys' dormitory. She turned back to the bedroom – what should she do next?! – and abruptly stopped when her foot came in contact with a soft material. She looked down.

It was her Princess Tutu dress, in all its pure, white glory. A warm flush steadily rose up her neck to her cheeks. And to the right of the dress were her tights, and then, further to the bed, were her… Panties. She put her hand to her forehead. Oh, gosh. Now the memory of the night was coming back to her.

It had been after she and the Prince had danced their pas de deux, and they'd helped Fakir to his dorm suite. And then, she'd gone with the Prince back to his room…

She clapped her hands tight over her mouth lest she squeak with disbelief.

"No, it's impossible!" She whispered to herself once she'd gotten herself under control. "Absolutely impossible!"

And yet, here she was, standing in nothing but a bed sheet in the Prince's room. She sighed. Her hands went up to her hair – the wings were still in place, and her hair was still short. So she must still be Princess Tutu. Well, at least the Prince wouldn't wake up to find Duck in his bed.

She shivered, partly in excitement, partly from nerves. What to do next?

There was a creak from the bed. Her gaze shot up. The prince twisted in the bed and pulled the covers up further over his bare chest. His hand came up to trace the empty bed to his left, where she had been laying… Was he dreaming about her?

Something tugged at her chest, and all of a sudden she just wanted to be back in the bed. She stepped back into the bedroom and crept back to the bed. She stood there hesitantly, watching him. He was so beautiful… What would happen if he woke up? Surely she'd have to say something, but what? What could she say?

Her heart fluttered with anxiety as she sat slowly on the bed and slid her legs back under the covers.

She just wanted to be close to him…

She rested her head on the pillow and found herself watching his eyelashes. They occasionally moved while he dreamt, brushing his fair cheek.

She slid closer to him. He was so warm and soft… She curled to fit the shape of his body.

His eyes fluttered open, and for a moment, she stared back in surprise. Their gaze held for a moment, then his eyes closed again. His arms went around her…

Her eyes closed with bliss.

* * *

Author's notes:

This could be seen as the prologue to my The White short story, but it also stands on its own. I wanted to do something romantic, but without a lot of sexual stuff... I hope it worked.

Music inspiration includes Sunday Morning by Maroon Five and Eyes For You by Daryl Hall. :D I highly highly recommend both songs, especially (as always! :) ) while reading this short story.

I'll be writing more Mytho and Tutu stuff, so stick around!


End file.
